


Give and Take

by ginnekomiko



Series: Pokemon Side Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Gen III Nuzlocke I did with the permanent death rule. A story of loss and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

"Ma-do-ka. It’s time to get up, sleepyhead! I’ve got breakfast all prepared,” a voice said.  
  
The girl opened her eyes, blocking out the rays of the sun with her outstretched arm. The bed she was on was soft and warm. A Gardevoir hovered around her worriedly.  
  
She knew the young man who smiled at her so kindly. He was small and lean. Over his dress shirt and pants he wore a bright-colored apron with cutesy logo on it. She knew she recognized him, but everything was so hazy, and her head hurt so much.  
  
“Where am I?” she asked as she sat up and looked around. She brushed her long black hair behind her ears.  
  
“Eh? You’re in Verdantruf town. It’s my home town,” the young man said as he took the pan of eggs off the stove.  
  
Who did she know from Verdantruf town?  
  
Her mind took her back to Petalburg, back when she was first starting her journey at the age of ten. Her father had asked a favor of her, a boy from out of town wanted help catching a pokemon…. Yes, that boy, no, that man, was standing before her now.  
  
“Mi… Mitsuru?”  
  
At the sound of his name, he nearly dropped his spatula to the floor. “Ah! Thank goodness! You remember me! That’s a relief. I was starting to worry that’d you’d forgotten everything. ”  
  
“But why am I here? I thought I was in Pacifidlog town. I was…”  
  
She had been called to quell the beast of the sky. Rayquaza. “I have to go back!” she exclaimed as she tried to turn her body to exit the bed. A sharp pain shot through her body.  
  
Mitsuru and Gardevoir dashed over her, hands ready to steady her at any moment. “Don’t move so suddenly, you’re still… Come on, I'll help you up.”  
  
Madoka looked back at the bed when she managed to stand up. It was blotched with dark red spots. She felt her body grow weak as she struggled to stay on her feet. “Is all that my…?”  
  
Mitsuru nodded, holding her tightly. “When we found you, I was so scared you were dead. Madoka, you were in Rayquaza’s mouth. It took everything we had to get him to drop you… even after we got you to a pokemon center, we weren’t sure if you would pull through.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“The elite four, the champion, and myself. Gardevoir and I decided to help look after you.”  
  
“Mitsuru, where are my pokemon? Where are they?” she cried.  
  
“Madoka, how many pokemon did you take with you to the shrine?”  
  
“Six. I had a full team.”  
  
Mitsuru looked down. “Rayquaza, he… killed your partners.”  
  
She shook her head, causing her long hair to whip around her. “No. No, no, no! Pokemon can’t be killed in battle! They can only faint, right?”  
  
“That was not a normal battle. The rules of that kind of battle don’t seem apply to legendaries.”  
  
“How many… how many could you save?”  
  
He sat her down at the table. “I’m sorry, Madoka. I know how much they all meant to you, but when I got there, Rayquaza had already killed them! We couldn’t revive them like that!”  
  
“But Blaziken was my… very first pokemon.”  
  
"I know he was. He fought bravely, but he was helpless when Rayquaza took to the sky. Your Manectric managed to damage him some, but from what I can tell, he was the first to fall.  Rayquaza only dropped you when it began to feel drowsy from your Bellossom’s sleep powder." Mitsuru put a bite of eggs in her mouth. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you have to eat something, okay? Open.”  
  
She swallowed, fighting back her tears. “It’s good. It’s really good.”  
  
“I’m glad. I’ve been honing my skills. Open again.”  
  
“I wonder if they hate me…”  
  
“If your pokemon hated you, they would have fled. Instead they chose to fight by your side. Here, drink something before you cry out all the water in your body. You sit there at the table and while I change the sheets on the bed. Gardevoir, make sure she doesn't push herself. ”  
  
Madoka laughed. “When did you become so reliable, Mitsuru? It was you who always clung to me, remember?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember,” Mitsuru said as he pulled the bedding off. “But when you went off to do your training as a member of the holy order, I had to learn to rely on myself. That’s why I asked your father to help me catch a pokemon before you left, so I won’t be completely alone.”  
  
Madoka smiled at the Gardevoir. "I thought that was you. It's nice to see you again, Ra-Gardevoir." She traced her finger along the table. “It seems like forever since I saw you two last.”  
  
"It has been.  I just had my sixteenth birthday, by the way.”  
  
Madoka smiled and rested her head against her arms. “Congratulations on becoming an adult, Mitsuru.”  
  
“Truthfully, I wasn’t sure I’d make it this far. The doctors were always iffy on my health, you know?”  
  
“I told them you were stronger than that, but nobody listened to me. I guess it was ‘cause I was just a kid,” Madoka muttered. She felt her eyes closing.”I wonder what I should do with my life now? I’ve been… exiled from the order. I remember that now. They want me to live a normal life, but I…. I don’t know how!  My whole life has been that temple and my... team.”  
  
Gardevoir looked at its trainer expectantly.  
  
“You could live here…. In this house… with us.” Mitsuru said.  
  
“You’re serious?”  
  
“Y-you’ve always been a source of strength for me. You took my hand, and boldly led me into your game when the other children were afraid to play with me. I’ll never forget that. Let me take your had now. I’m not asking you to forget the past, but let me help you move forward. Gardevoir wants to help too!”  
  
“You’d do that for me?”  
  
“Of course I would! I…. I love you. I knew how much the position meant to you and your family, which is why I never told you how I felt. Sorry! I'm being selfish!"  
  
Madoka shook her head. "No, you're being honest. I liked you too, you know, back when we were younger, but I had to burry those feelings when I got accepted into the order. A maiden thinks of the world at large, after all. But now... I can actually... Mitsuru, is your health better now?"  
  
“Yeah, it’s gotten a lot better!”  
  
“Enough to handle the high energy of babies?” she asked.  
  
“Babies? Y-you mean you… and me?" He blushed deeply. "Ah! Not that I’m not willing! It’s just isn’t this a little sudden?”  
  
“I don’t think so. It shouldn't be that hard to get a license for a pokemon daycare around here. Looking after the pokemon of the order was always my favorite task, the newborns especially. I think being around them again will help me.”  
  
“Daycare for pokemon?" Mitsuru paused.  "Oh! _Those_ kinds of babies! Yeah! I can handle that!"  
  
He saw her smile warmly, like she use to as a child.


End file.
